His Entire Fault
by charmingmistake
Summary: Lily comes to terms with her feelings for James through a long conversation with good friend. Oneshot. Rewritten. Previously All His Fault.


_**Author's Note: **__To celebrate my long awaited return to the fanfiction world, I would like to present the writing of my first story to be posted on But first, I would like to tell a joke. The first person to answer, I will grant their request for a one-shot with any plot and rating of their choosing. P.S. This joke is not meant to be insulting, a friend told it to me during a tornado drill and I found it funny._

'_What do you call a cheerleader with an IQ of two?'_

**His Entire Fault**

_By: Aethereal Dreams_

_**Summary: **__Lily comes to terms with her feelings for James through a long conversation with good friend. One-shot. Rewritten. Previously All His Fault._

_**Disclaimer: **__The song is called Singled Out by A-Teens. I edited a few words to make it fit the story. I don't own the characters except for Kim; they belong to JK Rowling._

**His Entire Fault**

_When I wake up in the morning_

_Before I style my hair_

_The first thing on my mind_

_Is I hope he cares_

_And every single evening_

_Before I hit my bed_

_My mind analyses_

_Every word he says_

_It seems like everybody's got someone_

_A hand to hold and a soul to touch_

_I want it all so much_

That stupid, irritating bastard.

This was all his fault.

He should have stayed away like she had advised him to.

_I can't get you_

_I can't get you_

_I can't get you off my mind_

_When I'm with you_

_I know I could_

_Love you till the end of time_

_I can get you_

_I can get you_

_I can get you (try to get you)_

_If you just tell me how_

_With all this love around_

_And me without you_

_I'm feelin' singled out_

She'd always said 'no.'

This time, she couldn't. She needed him just as much as he needed her. It was his fault she felt like this. She knew he was the only one for her. That was why she stayed away. And stilled hoped that he would continue to pursue her.

"Damn bastard," she thought, letting her eyes meet his figure, watching him fly at a near impossible speed, passing the Quaffle to his fellow Chasers.

'_If you had just stayed away!'_

"You know that James won't go away until he conquers you," Kim remarked, an all-knowing smirk gracing her porcelain face.

"He who angers you, conquers you," Lily recited.

"Describes your relationship with him quite well, no?" Kim continued smirking. Lily had the urge to smack it off her face. "Who is it by?"

"Sister Elizabeth Kenny,"

"Who the hell is she?"

"How should I know?"

"You just quoted her!" Kim raised her voice, forcing it to be heard above the cheering.

"So?"

"Nevermind,"

"So…what's wrong?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?"

"WHAT'S wrong?" The persistence in Kim's voice was clear. She wasn't going to be stopping the interrogation any time soon.

"I might be falling for him," Lily sighed, resting her chin on palms.

"I figured. I may be blonde but that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"I never said you were,"

Silence plagued the two companions.

"Are you going to ask him?"

"Ask him, what?"

"Merlin, Lily, for Head Girl, you sure can be dense sometimes."

"I've been around you too much," Lily retorted.

"I heard that,"

"You were supposed to." Lily paused, "So, anyways, what am I going to ask him?"

"Ask him out, duh!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because," Lily answered stubbornly.

"Because why not? You like him, he likes you. So date him."

"There's a glitch in this plan of yours."

"And that glitch is?"

"I don't want to just _date_ him."

"So you want to snog him, too? No shame in that." Kim asked.

"That and screw him until he forgets his own name."

"Probably smart."

"Hmm."

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Kim pressed.

"That he'll turn me down."

"Er, Lily, why would he do that?"

"Because, he hasn't asked me out for months now."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Doesn't it?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Dumbledore must have been on drugs again when he chose you for Head Girl." Kim grumbled.

"Why's that? Besides, Dumbledore's not insane. He's eccentric."

"Nicely said."

"Thank you, I try. Now, why would he have to be insane?"

"You don't notice the way James looks at you when you're not looking."

"So?"

"The look in his eyes." Kim said. Lily turned to her friend and raised and eyebrow. Her companion laughed and shook her blonde hair out of her face.

"I never knew you were so poetic," Lily giggled.

"I'm not."

"Then?"

_If only I had the courage_

_To open up my heart_

_Would he run, would he hide?_

_Would he light the spark?_

"It's love, Lily."

"What?" Lily faced her friend, shocked.

"The way he looks at you. It's so... passionate."

"You don't say."

"You two would make _the_ golden couple that Hogwarts is missing," Kim continued.

"Really?"

"Yes."

_Every single day I see these couples walking by_

_And if I took a chance_

_Maybe I could be one of them_

"I say ask him out."

"You said that already." Lily pointed out.

"So I did. I said it once, and I'll say it over and over again until you ask him out or until I die. And even then, I'll come back and haunt you until you do."

"Hilarious."

"I know. Just give him a chance."

"I should."

"Then why don't you?"

"He'll hurt me," Lily answered simply.

"You don't know that."

"How do you know that he won't?"

"You haven't seen the way he looks at you."

"You said that already."

"I realize that," Kim concurred.

Lily sighed as James scored another point for Gryffindor. "I know his type, Kim."

"So do I."

"And?"

"Most of them actually want to settle down but they haven't found the right girl. They date countless times to find the perfect one."

"No one's perfect," Lily protested.

"Of course not. But to one person in the world, their soul mate is the closet thing to perfection that they'll ever find."

"Wow, you're in a really poetic and philosophical mood today, aren't you?"

"You could say that."

"This couldn't have anything to do with a certain Sirius Black could it?"

"No." Kim was too quick to snap.

_If only I could have you as the one_

_The hand to hold, the soul to touch_

_A heart that I control_

"Anything else?"

"He's predictable."

"He's James Potter. It's in his reputation to be unpredictable," Kim reminded her.

"James Potter's type of unpredictable can be bad."

"But it can also be good."

"Not really," Lily said sadly.

"Stop being afraid of love, Lily."

"I can't, Kim. It's hard."

"I know."

"Tell me something."

"What?"

"Why won't you give Sirius a chance?" Lily asked.

"Whoa, this is a conversation about you and James, Lily. Not about me and Sirius Black."

"It is now."

"No. Not if I have anything to do with it. You and I both know that he's on your mind twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week." Kim said.

_I can't get you_

_I can't get you_

_I can't get you_

_I can't get you off my mind_

"Yes."

"How much do you care about him?"

"Enough that it scares me."

Kim raised her eyebrows at her friend confidante. "You love him."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Your pride is getting the best of you. Just because you've been turning him down for years, it doesn't mean that you can't say yes just once."

"It's not true love, though."

"It's better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all," Kim reminded her.

"That's not really true."

"I believe it is."

"We're different people, Kim."

"Of course, I know that."

"Why is it so hard?"

_It seems like everybody's got someone_

_A hand to hold and a soul to touch_

_I want it all so much_

"What?"

"Following my heart," Lily said quietly.

"It's so hard because you've been denying it for years."

"Hm."

"It'll come to pass, Lil."

"One day."

"Yes, one day, you'll learn to trust your heart and listen to your instincts."

"What does this have to do with my instincts?" Lily asked curiously.

"Nothing. I'm just saying," Kim replied.

"You're always just saying."

_I can't get you_

_I can't get you_

_I can't get you off my mind_

_When I'm with you_

_I know I could_

_Love you till the end of time_

_I can get you_

_I can get you (try to get you)_

_If you just tell me how_

_With all this love around_

_And me without you_

_I'm feeling singled out_

"If he asked you out, would you say yes?"

"Yes."

"Would you ask him out?"

"No."

"Why not?" Kim persisted.

"My pride."

"Then we have reached the core of the problem. Lily, James risked his pride by asking you out for nearly two or three years."

"I know."

"You should give some of your own pride up for him."

"I know."

"Then will you ask him out?"

"Yes."

"Here's your chance, he's coming this way." Kim pushed Lily in James' direction.

_Should I walk up to him?_

_Should I throw him a smile?_

_Should I say that his smiles_

_Brighten up my world_

_Seems like everybody's got someone_

_A hand to hold, a soul to touch_

_I want it all so much_

"Hey."

"Hey, Lily," said James, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Hello, Tiger!" Sirius Black smiled, bouncing up and down.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Who, me?" Sirius asked

"No, James."

"Okay, bye, James! Be a good boy!"

"Go screw Kim, Padfoot."

"I would, but she won't let me." Sirius winked.

"What do you want to talk about?" James said, once Sirius had walked off.

"Actually, I was wondering if... well, if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me this weekend."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I should never have asked." Lily turned away and was about to walk off when his hand grabbed her wrist and twisted her back to him.

"It's not that," James assured her.

"Huh?"

"It was just surprised. After all, you've been turning me down for two years and now... Wow."

"Yeah, I had a little help from Kim."

"I see."

"What do you say?"

"To what?"

"Hogsmeade," Lily said.

"I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you, then."

"Bye." Lily started to walk away, but a few seconds later she turned back.

"Hey, James?"

"Yes, Petal?"

"Don't call me Petal."

"I won't, precious Lily."

"Never mind."

"What do you need?"

"You played a great game."

"Thank you." James grinned.

_fini_


End file.
